Brain Entity Physiology
The power to have the traits of a brain. Technique of Brain Manipulation. Variation of Anatomical Physiology and Body Part Physiology. Also Called * Brain Mimicry/Physiology * Brain in a Jar * Disembodied Brain Physiology * Nervous System Physiology * The Living Brain/Nervous System Capabilities User is an entity completely comprised of a brain or multiple brains, is a disembodied brain in a synthetic body, or they could be completely be formed from brain-matter and/or aspects of the nervous system. This could count as a literal meaning, their physiology looking and behaving just like a regular brain, or this could be symbolic, their physical form a manifestation of their brain. Associations * Anatomical Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Body Part Physiology * Brain Empowerment * Brain Manipulation * Fission Entity Physiology * Heart Entity Physiology * Organic Mimicry Limitations *As the brain is an incredibly sensitive organ, user may be very vulnerable in this state. Known Users See also: Brain in a Jar. Gallery Fiend Without a Face.jpg|The Invisible Creatures (Fiend Without a Face) are monsters made of pure thought that physically feed on the brains and spinal cords of their victims, their physiologies resembling brains and spinal cords. Brain 1988.jpg|The Brain (The Brain) is an alien organism that can psychically tamper with the brains of normal human beings, the creature itself resembling a giant brain. Brain_spawn.jpg|The Brain Spawn (Futurama) are living brains with the power to reduce others' intelligence. Predecessors.png|The Divine Predecessors (Lexx) are the extracted brains of the former Divine Shadows, retaining all of their memories and knowledge. Brains Jimmy Neutron.png|The Brains (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) are a race of brain-like aliens with limited psychic powers. Hector_Season1.png|After his body was destroyed in a bomb blast, Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) was reduced to a sentient brain. Brain_003.jpg|The Brain (DC Comics) truly lives up to his name. Dr.jpg|Dr. Wheelo (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) is a disembodied brain in a robotic body. Mind Magic.jpeg|Brain (Skylanders) The evil within-Ruvik-18b.jpg|At the end of the game, it is shown that all that is left of Ruvik (The Evil Within) is his brain, his mind literally hooked into the main circuits of STEM. Mother Brain.jpg|Mother Brain (Metroid) is an organic supercomputer in the shape of a giant brain. Aurora1.PNG|Aurora Units (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption) are brain-like organic supercomputers used by the Galactic Federation. Weavel.jpg|After a brutal battle with Samus Aran, Weavel's (Metroid Prime Hunters) brain and spinal cord were placed into a cybernetic body to preserve his life. TaintedWisdom-MRD-EN-C-UE.png|Tainted Wisdom (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Brain Golem.png|Brain Golem (Yu-Gi-Oh!) SCP Skulljumper|SCP 1027 - Carnivorous CNS (SCP Foundation) Utrom mirage.jpg|Utrom (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) The Kraang.jpg|The Kraang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Baxter's_brains_in_a_tube.jpg|After repeated injuries at the hands of the Shredder, Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was eventually reduced to a disembodied brain. Douglas McNoggin profil.png|Douglas McNoggin (Lloyd in Space) Robocop 2.jpg|RoboCop 2 (RoboCop) is operated/powered by the brain of the deceased drug lord Cain. Brain of Mensis Bloodborne.jpg|The Brain of Mensis (Bloodborne) is a grotesque, brain-like entity and a powerful Great One. Aurumbrain.png|The Aurum Brain (Kid Icarus: Uprising) BrainPods.png|Brain Pods (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Ego Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a celestial who's true form is a brain, having learned to create a planet and a human form using matter around him. Mega Brain (Widget The World Watcher).jpeg|Mega Brain (Widget The World Watcher) is an artificially created entity known as a Brain Unit. Gremmy brain.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux's (Bleach) true self is a brain in a jar. He uses his powers to create a body for himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries